Warmth
by Natmonkey
Summary: Morrigan gets some well-deserved M-rated lovin' from a purposely vague male Warden. For your fantasizing pleasure.


_There are so many stories here of Wardens banging Alistair, Zevran or whomever, but I missed one of a Warden having crazy monkey sex with Morrigan. So here it is, do leave me a review. It would make me sooo happy.  
_

* * *

"'Tis cold in my tent, all alone," Morrigan tells me in a seductive voice. Her tongue flits across her lips, fingers knotting together in mock coyness. Huh, and here I thought I was going to proposition _her_. From the moment we met I've wanted to test if those perky breasts are indeed as firm as they look, to strip those leather skirts away from her shapely body. The boots she can keep on.

As the smooth operator that I am, I fold my arms before my chest and arch an eyebrow at her. "We can't have that, now can we?" With a grin I know looks charming (the ladies have often informed me of this) I continue: "Perhaps I could help you." My help involves us getting naked and very close. Frankly I can't think of a better way to spend a cold night. Or cold day. Or anytime, really.

"So you shall come to my tent?" The witch giggles girlishly and claps her hands together. Cheap tricks. A woman with her looks and raw sex-appeal doesn't need them. "But whatever shall we do in that tiny little space together while we wait for it to warm?" She approaches, tracing a lazy circle on my chest with her forefinger.

I laugh. "Come now, dear Morrigan. You can drop that act; it's quite obvious what you want from me." My arms fall around her waist and pull her closer so she may feel for herself that I want it just as badly as she does.

"Oh, my." Her golden eyes widen slightly in surprise for a brief moment. Then her scarlet lips curve upwards into a hungry smile, revealing her pearly white teeth. "Then let us waste no more time with foolish talk." Just before she ducks into her tent, her fingers trace the outline of the bulge in my pants. Her touch sends a pleasant tingle down my spine, anticipation building up in my gut.

Inside I find my beautiful conquest (or am I her conquest?) already stripped of her gloves, one strap of her flimsy top draped across her upper arm to reveal a comely shoulder. I try to swallow away the lump in my throat, but fail miserably. My jaw almost hits the ground when Morrigan uncoils that ever present bun of hers and lets her dark hair fall freely around her shoulders in many wild strands. Wow. Just, wow. A lustful glint appears in her eyes as she crooks her finger and beckons me. "Come, Warden." Her voice is a mixture of desire and playfulness that makes my heart beat in an insanely fast rhythm.

Never let a lady wait, I always say. Especially one that might turn you into a toad at any given moment. So I crawl into the tiny tent to give in to her request. Our lips find each other automatically and before long she slips her tongue into my mouth. No woman I've ever bedded before has shown such initiative; then again, no woman I've ever bedded before was like Morrigan. While we eagerly devour one another, my hands roam her bare skin. She feels as smooth and soft as a woman should, smells sweeter than honey.

The witch gasps and moans into my mouth as my hand finds one of her perky breasts. It is indeed as firm as it looks, a perfect size that will fit right into my hand. I carefully roll her nipple between my fingers, eliciting another approving moan. My pants are feeling awfully tight, especially when she lays a hand on my erection and begins rubbing it. How I love women like this, women who know exactly what they want. I'm glad I had the foresight to wear normal clothing, instead of my more complicated gear.

We only break our kiss to allow my shirt to come off, to slip Morrigan's top off her shoulders until it is bunched around her waist. I seize the opportunity to feast my eyes on her curves. Obviously she doesn't wear a brassiere, nor does she need one. Her perfectly round breasts, adorned with strawberry red nipples, can hold their own without any support.

"Does the sight of me please you?" she purrs, draping her arms around my neck.

I pull her onto my lap. "Less talking, more moaning." Her surprised chuckle quickly turns into the sound I want to hear when I start laying my moves on her. My mouth trails down the side of her creamy neck, nipping, kissing, licking. I firmly knead her breasts and tweak her nipples. It pleases me to no end, to feel this normally cool woman trembling and moaning under my touch. Her nails claw at my back, her fingers pull my hair. I knew this heartless shrew would melt in my hands eventually. Paying her compliments and giving her jewellery has finally yielded some results.

Carefully I lay her down and curl my tongue around one of those hard nipples. She arches her back in response, a surprised groan escaping her mouth. No doubt Alistair is getting an earful of this and blushing in shame. Ser pure-as-the-driven-snow is missing out on something.

Over the years I've come to know many female bodies and they all had something in common: they love it when you massage their tits and alternate between sucking and squeezing the nipples. Our Witch of the Wilds is much the same, judging from the delighted squeals coming out of her. She is conscious enough to divest herself of her skirts though, since I now feel the bare skin of her thighs against me. Eager, are we? That is good to know.

My hands abandon her breasts (it tears me apart) to trace her ribcage, her hips. The fabric of any unmentionables is strangely absent. I raise my head off her chest to look at my prize, lying under me in bliss. Well, it would seem that in addition to not wearing a brassiere, sweet Morrigan doesn't wear panties either. Lucky me.

The indescribable, tantalizing scent of her pussy teases my nose as soon as I begin kissing my way down her stomach. That scent makes me want to just flip her onto her stomach so we can rut like a pair of mabari in heat. At any rate, she smells so attractive, I...

Hey, what am I doing on my back? And where did my pants go? How did she...? I... Damn, I've been had. Morrigan's face hovers above mine, her yellow eyes all aglow. "We shall play on my terms, Warden, not on yours," she chides me mischievously. In the next few moments it feels as if she's everywhere; fingers, lips, teeth and tongue all over my skin. What a woman.

And then her hot, wet mouth is around the tip of my hard cock. I can't help but close my eyes and moan loudly in appreciation of her skill. Suddenly the smell of her sex is so very strong around me. I open my eyes to be greeted by pink folds that look very, very wet. And rather tasty. Clever girl; this is an ideal set up. It's quite difficult to focus with her skilled tongue caressing along the length of my rod and practically swallowing it whole, but I have to taste her, have to make her come.

Her round bum feels firm under my hands as I pull her closer. Ah yes, she is as sweet and succulent as a ripe peach. Slowly I slip a finger into her entrance, feeling her moist flesh cling to me firmly. So tight... This is going to be even better than I'd imagined it would. And she reacts so well to me too. Muffled meowing noises (because my cock is in her mouth, of course) come out of the girl's throat as I tease her with my tongue, licking those swollen lips, avoiding her clit even though it is pretty much begging for my attention. I'm doing all this and finger fucking her tight tunnel almost reflexively, the motions born from experience. I can hardly keep my wits about me with her mouth sucking vigorously, slurping almost, one of her hands squeezing and pumping, the other kneading my balls with just the right amount of pressure.

But I should stop teasing her; with the way she is spoiling me, she deserves at least the same kind of attention. My tongue runs over her clit in one long lick. Her response is to release my rod from her mouth and scream, simultaneously pushing her slit into my face even deeper. I would like to say "Morrigan, could you please back up a little so I can breathe?", but all I can utter is "Hmmmph!" Ah well, this is not so bad. There are worse ways to die than being buried in a woman's warm, wet snatch while she makes every effort in pleasuring your cock.

So I continue my licking, flicking against her pulsating clit swiftly. The contractions I feel around my finger increase and the walls of her pussy tighten even further until her lithe body begins trembling. Under a barrage of shameless screams (that will no doubt earn me many remarks from the other Warden) she rubs her snatch against my face, nearly drowning me in the juices that flow copiously from her. Damn, I could just drink this all day long.

All of a sudden, just like that, all that wet flesh is gone from me and I can finally breathe properly. But we are not done yet; I prop myself up on my elbows to find Morrigan straddling my hips, an expression of pure want etched into her delicate features. Her shapely body is slick with a layer of sweat. She rubs the tip of my cock between her wet lips while our moans echo and mingle. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, she lowers herself onto me. She has no choice, really; her cunt is so tight she needs time to adjust to me. It's difficult to restrain myself from just bucking up and burying myself into her all the way, but I must resist. I wouldn't like to ruin my chances at a repetition of this.

Soon my patience has paid off and her soft, wet walls twitch around my hard-on, effectively massaging me. For a moment the witch stays still, throwing her head back and moaning. Obviously she is enjoying this as much as I am. I reach up and roll her nipples between my fingers. This propels the girl into action: gazing down on me through her long lashes, she begins riding me slowly. Her hands urge mine to be rough with her, to grab her and squeeze her with force. Who am I to deny such a request?

My eyes nearly roll out of their sockets as Morrigan's right hand creeps down her stomach to trace little circles around her clit. Her grinding motions become fiercer, the muscles around my cock contracting. My brain is going all fuzzy with this pleasure; I am unable to do more than moan and watch the woman on top of me. She moans shamelessly loudly, yellow eyes glazed over with desire. It's as if I don't really matter, as if I'm merely a toy she is using for her own pleasure. This both arouses and angers me.

Who does this little bitch think she is? I'm not some fucking toy she can play with as she pleases. I pull her onto me and switch our positions. She is as light as a feather, so it's very easy to flip her onto her stomach and penetrate that delicious snatch in one smooth thrust. Apparently too ecstatic to really do anything against me or even mind, my prize merely makes some surprised noises as I commence fucking her. Hard. She feels so wet, so warm, so tight... Soon those little noises turn into shouts of pleasure. I feel a sting of pride in my stomach as she calls out my name, yells how good I feel inside her. Who is the toy now? I reach around her torso with one arm to grab a handful of breast and squeeze it mercilessly hard. Morrigan's passionate cries become laced with a hint of pain, but still she does not resist me. Methinks the lady likes it rough.

Good. I had no intention of "making love" to the girl. All I wanted to do was fuck her, use her until we're both spent and content. I am an animal like that. I'll reserve the lovemaking crap for someone I actually have romantic feelings for, whatever those may be. But damn, she feels good. It's like that tiny pussy has been made especially for yours truly. With every thrust we moan in perfect unison. The witch is so wet now that I feel droplets of her juices splashing about whenever I push myself all the way into her, a little trickle flowing down my balls. My climax builds up slowly, pressure forming in the pit of my stomach, heat under my skin making my blood boil.

With one final thrust I achieve my release, my mind in a fit of pure pleasure, spasms racking my entire body. My cock throbs violently in its snug sheath and expels squirts of seed into my pretty little toy. As soon as my heartbeat and breathing return to their normal frequencies, I roll off her and lay down, folding my hands behind my head. Strange. Previously I was always sleepy and content after a fine fuck such as this, but now I feel full of energy. Ready to go again and again.

Morrigan nestles up to me, resting her head on my chest. Her dark hair fans out over her shoulders.

"So, are you still cold?" I idly trace the bridge of her nose with my finger. A beautiful woman, to be sure. Almost makes up for her nearly constant whining. Almost.

The witch smiles, a fire burning in her golden eyes. "'Tis still a tad chilly, would you not agree?" she purrs, her hand already sneaking down my stomach.

Flashing her another one of my charming grins, I pull her closer and say: "Ah, I was hoping you would say that."


End file.
